José Luis Orozco
|nacimiento = 22 de junio de 1958 |lugar_nacimiento = Victoria de Durango, Monterrey |familiares = Daniela Antúnez Perezache (esposa) Andrea Orozco (hija) Luis Fernando Orozco (hijo) Alejandro Orozco (hijo) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = Voltron, defensor del universo |ingreso_doblaje = 1986 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Jose_Luis_Orozco_-_Demo_1.ogg }} thumb|230px|Homenaje a José Luis Orozco thumb|230px|Homenaje al actor José Luis Orozco. thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|right|230px|VOZ DE JOSE LUIS OROZCO COMO MR. BEAN thumb|right|230px|VOZ DE JOSE LUIS OROZCO COMO STIMPY thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|rightthumb|right|230px|Concomics Morelia thumb|230px|José Luis Orozco junto a [[Eduardo Garza]] thumb|right|230px thumb|230px|right|José Luis Orozco mandando saludos, con la voz de Buzz Lightyear. thumb|220px|José Luis Orozco junto con [[Eduardo Garza en la grabación del doblaje de Dragon Ball Super: Broly.]] -Buzz-.png|Buzz Lightyear en la franquicia de Toy Story, su personaje más emblemático. HPLordVoldemort.png|Lord Voldemort en la saga de Harry Potter, desde la 4ª película hasta al final de la saga, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Beerus DBS Broly Artwork.png|Bills en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Abuelo Max.png|Max Tennyson en la franquicia de Ben 10, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. 220px-Stimpy.jpg|Stimpy en El show de Ren y Stimpy, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. RicoPenguinMadagascar01.png|Rico en la franquicia de Madagascar, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Hank Pym - AATW.png|Dr. Hank Pym / Ant-Man en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel y en La serie animada de Ant-Man. Harvey4.jpg|Harvey Bullock en Gotham. Theodore Roosevelt2.jpg|Theodore Roosevelt en la trilogía de Una noche en el museo. Stu_Pickles.png|Hugo Pickles en Aventuras en pañales (1ª voz) y Rugrats crecidos (un ep.). Jaz.jpg|Kaz en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Ninjaman Sentai.png|Ninjor en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. ScottSC2.PNG|Santa Claus / Scott Calvin en las películas de Santa Cláusula. 103676_D0218b.jpg|Jim Brass en CSI: En la escena del crimen. Boba_Fett_HS_Fathead.png|Boba Fett en varios proyectos de la saga de Star Wars. NOAH-HP.jpg|Noah en Happy Feet: El pingüino y su secuela. HarveyDent1.jpg|Harvey Dent / Dos Caras (Billy Dee Williams) en el redoblaje de Batman. Two-Face_Tommy_Lee_Jones.jpg|El mismo personaje (Tommy Lee Jones) en Batman eternamente. Teague_1.png|Capitán Teague Sparrow en la franquicia de Piratas del Caribe. Cazatrufas-Narnia2.PNG|Cazatrufas en Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian. HP1GarrickOllivander.png|Garrick Ollivander en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. Shang_Tsung_5.jpg|Shang Tsung en Mortal Kombat. Obadiah-IRONMAN.png|Obadiah Stane / Iron Monger en el Iron Man: El hombre de hierro. Chanticleer.png|Chanticleer en Amigos inseparables. 280px-Valiant.png|Príncipe Valiente en La leyenda del Príncipe Valiente. Rocko_La_piedra_y_el_pinguino.png|Rocko en La piedra y el pingüino. Overwatch Reaper.jpg|Reaper en Overwatch. 4 Lord Barkis.jpg|Lord Barkis en El cadáver de la novia. GollyCW.PNG|Golly el ganso en La telaraña de Charlotte. Jefferson-0.jpg|Jefferson en Matrimonio... con hijos. Granger_ncis_la.jpg|Owen Granger en NCIS: Los Ángeles. Lizziemcguire(18).png|Edward Sanchez en Lizzie McGuire. Mr-gooch-character-web-desktop-3.png|Sr. Goocher en Henry Danger. Ronswanson.jpg|Ron Swanson en Construyendo un parque. Rusty-0.jpg|Rusty Heck en Una familia modelo. TheAxeman.png|El Hachero en American Horror Story: Coven. Charles_Wheeler_Fil.gif|Charles Wheeler en Filadelfia. InspectorFinch.jpg|Inspector Finch en V de venganza. Vlcsnap-2016-03-24-21h57m55s1561.png|Tex Richman en Los Muppets. boris.jpg|Boris El Animal en Hombres de negro III. Victorlp2.jpg|Victor Doyle en Los Pitufos 2. President_Raymond_Sellars.jpg|Raymond Sellars en RoboCop (2014). Keeper.jpg|Guardián en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Norman ESHA2-1-.png|Norman Osborn en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro. FBTCOGSpielman.png|Rudolph Spielman en Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald. EugeneIgoe_CS.png|Comisionado Eugene Igoe en La rebelión. 10658207_2.jpg|El maestro constructor Baká en el doblaje original de Los diez mandamientos. Mask - 5.jpg|Tte. Mitch Kellway en La Mascara. Ben.png|Ben en Pocahontas. RobertTerrible43.PNG|Robert, el terrible en Los piratas que no hacen nada. Noctus.jpg|Noctus en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. MainButchCGI.png|Butch en Thomas y sus amigos. Suikotsu.png|Suikotsu en Inuyasha. Minister-of-autumn-tinker-bell-and-the-lost-treasure-2.94.jpg|Ministro de otoño en Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido Moon-king-kubo-and-the-two-strings-21.3.jpg|Rey Luna / Raiden en Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai. Hokuto.png|Hokuto en Beyblade: Metal Fusion y Beyblade: Metal Masters. Cyborg_009_Dr._Claus_Van_Bogoot.png|Dr. Claus Van Bogoot en Cyborg 009. Hiashi Hyūga.png|Hiashi Hyuga en Naruto. 300px-Hizashi_Hyūga.png|Hizashi Hyuga también en Naruto. Img ct10 03 on.png|Hanzō en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. CDZSHPharaoEsfinge.png|Pharao de de Esfinge en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión TV). Dr._Hakase.jpg|Dr. Hakase en Zatch Bell. Jimmy_Simard.png|Jimmy Simard (Mariscal en pruebas) en Eyeshield 21. Voltron Sven.png|Sven en Voltron, defensor del universo (temp. 1) su primer personaje. LSPCDana.png|Doctor Dana en Los siete pecados capitales. Ozuma.jpg|Jason Ozuma en Espíritu de lucha. Jirobo_Ikkanzaka.png|Jirobo Ikkanzaka en Bleach. Baigon.png|Baigon también en Bleach. Aldo-ve.PNG|Aldo en Violet Evergarden. Jean Victoire (JG).png|Jean Victoire en Joker Game. Hamon Caseus (BC).png|Hamon Caseus en Black Clover. Dragon_Ball_Bora_by_tekilazo.png|Bora (1ª voz) en Dragon Ball. Sourman02.png|Kenta Karaaku/El Hombre más Poderoso (Suppaman) también en Dragon Ball. Vicedirector (IWMG).jpg|Vicedirector en Entrevistas con chicas monstruo. Daddyshirahama.jpg|Mototsugu Shirahama en Kenichi. Leichter.png|Leitcher (1ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Peludito_PPGZ.png|Peludito en Las chicas superpoderosas Z. Heladero PPGZ.png|Heladero también en Las chicas superpoderosas Z. PostmandPer frit primary article.jpg|Pat el cartero en su serie. BobPatiño.png|Bob Patiño en Los Simpson (temp. 3). Leon Kompowsky.png|Leon Kompowsky también en Los Simpson (temp. 3). AndrewLandon_01.jpg|Andrew Landon en Daria. Barba_Pegajosa.png|Barba Pegajosa en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Roger's_speech.png|Roger Doofenshmirtz en Phineas y Ferb. 1000px-Mejor imagen de Argost.png|V.V. Argost en Los sábados secretos y Ben 10: Omniverse. EMH-VictorVonDoom.png|Dr. Víctor Von Doom en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta y Marvel Mash-Up. EMH-TChaka.png|T'Chaka / Pantera Negra original en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. EMH-Malekith.png|Malekith en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. SDS-Thanos.png|Thanos en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Comandante.jpg|Comandante Hoo Ha en El campamento de Lazlo. Chowder OficialHoagie.jpg|Policia Hoagie (2ª voz) en Chowder. Aldo Lagarto.jpg|Aldo en Los patos astutos. Sr-Gil-Doug.png|Sr. Gil en la versión de nickelodeon de Doug. Alcalde-Doug.png|Alcalde también en la versión de nickelodeon de Doug. Coach_Halder6teen.png|Entrenador Halder en el doblaje mexicano de Locos dieciséis. Sr. Vickle.jpg|Sr. Vickle en Kick Buttowski: medio doble de riesgo. Principal-kidswatter-wayside-5.45 thumb.jpg|Director Kidswatter en Escuela Wayside. Lionel Van Helsing (Billy & Mandy).png|Lionel Van Helsing en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Randy-carmichael-rugrats-all-grown-up-62.2.jpg|Randy Carmichael en Rugrats crecidos. Generalmvas.png|General Warren Monger en la serie animada Monstruos vs. Aliens. Sheriff Bronson Stone.jpg|Sheriff Bronson Stone en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A.. Detective_Blutosky_in_Roar_of_the_White_Dragon1.png|Detective Blutosky en Titán sim-biónico. Mrtitan1.png|Sr. Iwaga también en Titán sim-biónico. Combat Instructor in Shadows of Youth1.png|Instructor de combate y también en Titán sim-biónico. Eeth Koth cw.png|Eeth Koth en Star Wars: Guerras clónicas y Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Massive-loonatics-unleashed-19.5.jpg|Inmenso en Loonatics. Horacio-krypto-the-superdog.png|Horacio en Krypto, el Superperro. Two-legs-joe-spliced-7.1.jpg|Joe Dos Patas en Isla de mutantes. Lord-zemerik-hot-wheels-battle-force-5-0.72.jpg|Zemerik en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. Riders Alvin El Traidor.png|Alvin, el traidor (1ª voz) en DreamWorks Dragones. Race-bannon-harvey-birdman-attorney-at-law-86.7.jpg|Race Bannon en Harvey Birdman, abogado. Harry-twiddles-harvey-birdman-attorney-at-law-76.6.jpg|Harry Deditos también en Harvey Birdman, abogado. PadreDeMarceline.png|Hudson Abadeer en Hora de aventura (ep. 27). Odlaw-wheres-wally-0.59.jpg|Odlaw en ¿Dónde está Wally?. Gárgolas Gillecomgain joven.png|Gillecomgain (joven) (1ª voz) en Gárgolas. Gárgolas Gillecomgain.png|Gillecomgain (adulto) (1ª voz) también en Gárgolas. Gárgolas Preston Vogel.png|Preston Vogel (1ª voz) también en Gárgolas. ElBasurero.png|El Basurero (1ª voz) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. TeeJN.jpg|Tee (2ª voz) también en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Fung.jpg|Fung en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. Letherhead.png|Cabeza de Piel en Tortugas Ninja (2012). Bird Brain.jpg|Cerebro de Pájaro en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto (2 eps.). DBF26.png|KIL-R también en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Two-Tonne BobTheBuilder2015.png|Two-Tonne en Bob el constructor (2015). Mr. Bean Animado|Mr. Bean en Mr. Bean Edwin Vampires of Melancholia.jpg|Edwin en The Loud House. GLTAS-TomarRe.jpg|Tomar-Re en Linterna Verde: La serie animada. Bladestabbington.png|Blade Stabbington en Grojband. DrPit DorothyAndTheWizardofOz.png|Dr. Pit en Dorothy y el Mago de Oz. Croatian_Man.jpg|El croata en Ugly Americans. Alfred-pennyworth-superman-batman-public-enemies-0.51.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth en Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos. Recipe for Disaster- 5-27 (1).png|Walter Strickler en Trollhunters. Bunnicula - hoyo del indigno.png|Hoyo del Indigno en Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro. Hrothgar_Beowulf.gif|Wiglaf en Beowulf. Alitas.png|Alitas en La vida secreta de tus mascotas. MLPMovie-Boyle.png|Mullet en My Little Pony: La película. Dwarf32.png|Duende mensajero en Lluvia de hamburguesas: La serie. Sr. EstevezJN.jpg|Sr. Estevez en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio. Vlcsnap-2018-12-02-11h47m31s203.png|Duende #2 en Santa contra el Hombre de Nieve. Papa_Pitufo-2017.png|Papá Pitufo en Los Pitufos en la aldea perdida. Capitán Widimer (DLTM Anime).png|Captán Widimer en D'Artacán y los tres mosqueperros. El Super.jpg|El Súper en Mortadelo y Filemón contra Jimmy el Locuaz. Jefe (perro).jpg|Jefe en El zorro y el sabueso 2. Dr. Hasake WFMDP.png|Dr. Hasake en Mirmo Zibang. Jack-hammer-robots-33.8.jpg|Jack Hammer en Robots. Rufus (Open Season 2).jpg|Rufus en Amigos salvajes 2. Hank Anderson.jpg|Hank Anderson en Detroit Become Human Tin allen 2.jpeg|Es la voz habitual de Tim Allen. Ralph_Fiennes_2015-09.jpg|Voz habitual de Ralph Fiennes. Stephen_Rea_2011.jpg|Voz recurrente de Stephen Rea. JaredHarris.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jared Harris. Neilmc.jpg|Voz recurrente de Neal McDonough. MarcosCar.jpg|La voz recurrente del actor brasileño Marcos Caruso. Ary_Fontoura.jpg|También es la voz recurrente del actor brasileño Ary Fontoura. Caio.jpg|Voz recurrente del fallecido actor brasileño Caio Junqueira. 200px-Paulo_Betti.jpg|También es la voz recurrente del actor brasileño Paulo Betti. José Luis Orozco (nacido el 22 de junio de 1958) es un actor de televisión y de doblaje. Conocido por doblar al famoso actor y comediante Tim Allen en muchas de sus películas. También es reconocido por ser la voz de Buzz Lightyear en la franquicia de Toy Story, Lord Voldemort en las películas de Harry Potter, Max Tennyson en la franquicia de Ben 10, Rico en la franquicia de Madagascar, Theodore Roosevelt en las películas de Una noche en el museo y Bills en la franquicia de Dragon Ball. Es padre de los también actores de doblaje Luis Fernando Orozco, Alejandro Orozco y Andrea Orozco. Filmografía Películas Ralph Fiennes *007: Spectre - M (2015) (trailer) *Furia de titanes 2 - Hades (2012) (trailer) *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 - Lord Voldemort (2011) *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 - Lord Voldemort (2010) *La duquesa - William Cavendish / Duque de Devonshire (2008) *Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix - Lord Voldemort (2007) *Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Lord Voldemort (2005) *Spider - Spider (2002) Tim Allen *Navidad en El Camino - Larry Roth (2017) *Rebeldes con causa - Doug Madsen (2007) *Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte - Santa Claus/Scott Calvin (2006) *Zoom y los superhéroes - Jack Shepard / Capitán Zoom (2006) *Un papá con pocas pulgas - Dave Douglas (2006) *Santa Cláusula 2 - Santa Claus/Scott Calvin (2002) *Hasta el cuello - Elliot Arnold (2002) *Santa Cláusula - Santa Claus/Scott Calvin (1994) Jeff Bridges *Malos momentos en el Hotel Royale - Daniel Flynn (2018) *Un año de perro - Jon Katz (2009) *Iron Man: El hombre de hierro - Obadiah Stane / Iron Monger (2008) *Como perder a tus amigos - Clayton Harding (2008) *Muerte interior - Tom Friend (2003) Michael Douglas *Avengers: Endgame - Dr. Hank Pym / Ant-Man (2019) *Ant-Man and The Wasp - Dr. Hank Pym / Ant-Man (2018) *Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga - Dr. Hank Pym / Ant-Man (2015) *Último viaje a Las Vegas - Billy Gherson (2013) *Behind the Candelabra - Walter Liberace (2013) *Los fantasmas de mis ex - Tío Wayne (2009) Stephen Rea *Inframundo: El despertar - Jacob Lance (2012) *Prueba de fe - Padre Costigan (2007) *Desayuno en Plutón - Bertie (2005) *V de venganza - Inspector Finch (2005) *El mosquetero - Cardenal Richelieu (2001) (redoblaje) Forest Whitaker *Revancha - Tick Wills (2015) *Búsqueda implacable 3 - Franck Dotzler (2015) *El mayordomo - Cecil Gaines (2013) *Una boda de locos - Bradford Boyd (2010) Jared Harris *El agente de C.I.P.O.L. - Adrian Sanders (2015) *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - Hodge Starkweather (2013) *Lincoln - Ulysses S. Grant (2012) *Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras - Profesor James Moriarty (2011) (trailer) Alan Alda *El viaje más largo - Ira Levinson (2015) *Locura en el paraíso - Carvin (2012) *Robo en las alturas - Arthur Shaw (2011) *Una idea brillante - Gregory Lawson (2008) Chris Cooper *El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro - Norman Osborn (2014) *Los Muppets - Tex Richman (2011) *La tempestad - Antonio (2010) *Married Life - Harry Allen (2007) (doblaje mexicano) Dolph Lundgren *El paquete - El Alemán (2013) *Balas cruzadas - Aleksey Andreev (2012) *Los indestructibles 2 - Gunner Jensen (2012) (versión Lionsgate) *Unidad de Acción directa - Sargento Frank Gannon (2004) Brendan Gleeson *Los Pitufos 2 - Victor Doyle (2013) *Protegiendo al enemigo - David Barlow (2012) *Beowulf - Wiglaf (2007) *La aldea - August Nicholson (2004) Luis Guzmán *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? - Policía mexicano (2013) *Peleador callejero - Martínez (2009) *Escuela para idiotas - Moorehead (2006) *Persiguiendo un sueño - Balon (2005) Paul Giamatti *La era del rock - Paul Gill (2012) *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II - Kingsley (2011) *El hermano de Santa - Santa Claus (2007) *El ilusionista - Inspector Walter Uhl (2006) Neal McDonough *Street Fighter: La Leyenda - M. Bison (2009) *Asesino de la carretera - Teniente Esteridge (2007) *Se quien me mató - Daniel Fleming (2007) *La conquista del honor - Capitán Dave Severance (2006) Kevin Dunn *La rebelión - Comisionado Eugene Igoe (2019) *Ashby - Entrenador Bruton (2015) *Imparable - Oscar Galvin (2010) John Goodman *Kong: La isla calavera - Bill Randa (2017) *Avenida Cloverfield 10 - Phil Glover (2016) *Matinée de terror - Lawrence Woolsey (1993) Nick Offerman *Lujuria en el convento - Lord Bruno (2017) *Citas y cambios - Terry (2014) *Háblame de sexo - Sheriff Panghorn (2001) Christopher Walken *Mi papá es un gato - Felix Perkins (2016) *Turcos y Caicos: Worricker - Curtis Pelissier (2014) *Seven Psychopaths - Hans (2012) Bill Murray *Bajo el mismo cielo - Carson Welch (2015) *Moonrise Kingdom: Amor infantil - Walt Bishop (2012) *Ember: La ciudad perdida - Alcalde Cole (2008) Kris Kristofferson *Winter - El delfín 2 - Reed Haskett (2014) *Winter - El delfín - Reed Haskett (2011) *Alicia ya no vive aquí - David (1974) Philip Seymour Hoffman *El hombre más buscado - Günther Bachmann (2014) (versión Diamond Films) *Los piratas del rock - El conde (2009) *Juego de poder - Gust Avrakotos (2007) Robin Williams *Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba - Theodore Roosevelt (2014) *Una noche en el museo 2 - Theodore Roosevelt (2009) *Una noche en el museo - Theodore Roosevelt (2006) John Hurt *Hércules - Cotis (2014) *Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal - Professor Harold "Ox" Oxley (2008) *Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal - Sr. Ollivander (2001) Eddie Izzard *El coro - Drake (2014) *Ahora son 13 - Roman Nagel (2007) *La nueva gran estafa - Roman Nagel (2004) Ciarán Hinds *Circuito cerrado - Devlin (2013) *Petróleo sangriento - Fletcher (2007) (versión Paramount) *Miami Vice - Agente del FBI Fujima (2006) Oliver Platt *X-Men: Primera generación - Hombre de negro (2011) *Frost / Nixon - Bob Zelnick (2008) *ZigZag - Sr. Walters / The Toad (2002) Treat Williams *Un pedacito de cielo - Jack Corbett (2011) (2ª versión) *Locura de amor en Las Vegas - Jack Fuller Sr. (2008) *Asuntos pendientes antes de morir - Bill el crítico (1995) Michael Nyqvist *La reina en el palacio de las corrientes de aire - Mikael Blomkvist (2009) *La chica que soñaba con un cerillo y un galón de gasolina - Mikael Blomkvist (2009) *Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres - Mikael Blomkvist (2009) Edward James Olmos *Mis huellas a casa - Axel (2019) *Hermanos en armas - Papi Greco (2013) Daniel Stern * Game Over, Man! - Mitch (2018) * Otis deseos oscuros - Will Lawson (2008) Tim Pigott-Smith * 6 días - William Whitelaw (2017) * Alicia en el país de las maravillas - Lord Ascot (2010) Richard Jenkins * La forma del agua - Giles (2017) * Quémese después de leerse - Ted (2008) Keith David *Dos tipos peligrosos - Tipo (2016) (versión Warner) *Cloud Atlas - Kupaka / Joe Napier / An-kor Apis / Prescinto (2012) (versión Videomax) Jon Voight *Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos - Henry Shaw Sr. (2016) *Four Christmases - Creighton (2008) Bill Smitrovich *Ted 2 - Frank Stevens (2015) *Ted - Frank Stevens (2012) Dax Griffin *Ant-Man and The Wasp - Dr. Hank Pym / Ant-Man (adulto) (2018) *Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga - Dr. Hank Pym / Ant-Man (adulto) (2015) John Carroll Lynch *Dos locas en fuga - Capitán Emmet (2015) *Loco y estúpido amor - Bernie Riley (2011) Barry Pepper *Matar al mensajero - Russell Dodson (2014) *El infiltrado - Agente Cooper (2013) Ian McShane *Hércules - Anfiarao (2014) (trailer) *Jack el cazagigantes - Rey Brahmwell (2013) (trailer) Michael Keaton *RoboCop - Raymond Sellars (2014) *Clear History - Joe Stumpo (2013) Cedric the Entertainer *Top Five - Jazzy Dee (2014) *La telaraña de Charlotte - Golly el ganso (2006) Tony Shalhoub *Sangre, sudor y gloria - Victor Kershaw (2013) *Hemingway & Gellhorn - Mikhail Koltsov (2012) Garrett M. Brown *Kick-Ass 2 - Sr. Lizewski (2013) *Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes - Sr. Lizewski (2010) Chris Mulkey *La noche de la expiación - Sr. Halverson (2013) *Cloverfield: Monstruo - Coronel Graff (2008) Don Johnson *Django sin cadenas - Big Daddy (2012) *La fuente del amor - Jack (2010) William Sadler *Viviendo cómo un Flynn - Ray (2012) *August Rush - Thomas Novacek (2007) Toby Jones *Mi semana con Marilyn - Arthur Jacobs (2011) (versión Videomax) *El rito - Padre Matthew (2011) Geoffrey Rush *Linterna Verde - Tomar-Re (2011) *El discurso del rey - Lionel Logue (2010) Greg Germann *Ninguna respuesta - Sr. Beckworth (2011) *Spectacular! - Sr. Romono / Joey Rome (2009) Keith Richards *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas - Capitán Teague Sparrow (2011) *Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo - Capitán Teague Sparrow (2007) James Remar *Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna - Sideswipe (2011) *Blade Trinity - Ray Cumberland (2004) Jim Gaffigan *17 otra vez - Entrenador Murphy (2009) (versión New Line y Videomax) *Away We Go - Lowell (2009) Samuel L. Jackson *Bastardos sin gloria - Narrador (2009) *Detective por error - Derrick Vann (2005) Bernie Mac *Old Dogs - Jimmy Lunchbox (2009) *Mr. 3000, a tres golpes de la fama - Stan Ross (2004) Val Kilmer *Felon - John Smith (2008) *Conspiración violenta - William MacPherson (2008) (doblaje mexicano) Ben Cross *Mi héroe - Cosmo Jackson (2008) *Especies IV: El despertar- Tom Hollander (2007) Raymond J. Barry *Los destinos cruzados - Sr. Grand (2008) *Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox - Pa Cox (2007) Brian Howe *Gran Torino - Steve Kowalski (2008) *En busca de la felicidad - Jay Twistle (2006) Xander Berkeley *Búsqueda implacable - Stuart (2008) *Soldado universal 2 - Dr. Dylan Cotner (1999) Jamie Foxx *El reino - Ronald Fleury (2007) *Soldado anónimo - Sargento Sykes (2005) Lance Henriksen * Cabeza de calabaza 3 - Ed Harley (2006) * Operación cacería - Emil Fouchon (1993) Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa *Código de honor - Cat (2005) *Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung (1995) Alfred Molina *Lutero - John Tetzel (2003) *Identidad - Dr. Malick (2003) Peter Mullan *La culpa - Les Gault (2003) *Riqueza perdida - Daniel Dillon (2000) Wesley Snipes *Pasajero 57 - John Cutter (1992) *Fiebre de jungla - Flipper Purify (1991) Otros *Sonic: La película - Coronel Saul Tigh (Michael Hogan) (2019) (tráiler) *Avengers: Endgame - Dr. Hank Pym / Ant-Man (joven) (John Michael Morris) (2019) *Mamma Mia! Vamos otra vez - Bill Anderson (Stellan Skarsgård) (2018) *Pequeña gran vida - Dr. Jorgen Asbjørnsen (Rolf Lassgård) (2018) *El rey de la polca - Lonny (Willie Garson) (2018) *Mujer Maravilla - General Erich Ludendoff (Danny Huston) (2017) *El Rey Arturo: La leyenda de la espada - John (Geoff Bell) (2017) *Handsome Devil - Dan Roche (Ardal O'Hanlon) (2016) *Lobos al acecho - Charles Manson (2016) *Miss Peregrine y los niños peculiares - Kev (Ioan Hefin) (2016) *Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos - Moroes (Callum Keith Rennie) (2016) *Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies - Edwin (Robert Fyfe) (2016) *El niño - Sr. Heelshire (Jim Norton) (2016) *Soldado de la noche - Eduardo Aguilar (Danny Trejo) (2015) (doblaje mexicano) *Lluvia de amor - Grant (Gregory Harrison) (2015) *Terminator: Génesis - Detective Harding (Gregory Alan Williams) (2015) *Tomorrowland - David Nix (Hugh Laurie) (2015) *Mad Max: Furia en el camino - Saqueador (Richard Carter) (2015) *Una noche para sobrevivir - Shawn Maguire (Ed Harris) (2015) *K-Nino: La leyenda del oro perdido - Pastor Bailey (Dam Johnson) 2014 *El príncipe - Paul / El príncipe (Jason Patric) (2014) *Cautiva - Mika (Kevin Durand) (2014) *Mientras somos jóvenes - Insertos (2014) *Señal enigmática - Damon (Laurence Fishburne) (2014) *Asalto a la mafia - Sammy (Garry Pastore) (2014) *Men, Women & Children - Amante secreto (Dennis Haysbert) (2014) *Un paseo por las tumbas - Jonas Loogan (Ólafur Darri Ólafsson) (2014) *Éxodo: Dioses y reyes - Gran Visir (Ghassan Massoud) (2014) *Godzilla - Whelan (Brian Markinson) (2014) *Hasta que la suerte nos separe 2 - García (Charles Paraventi) (2013) *Cuando llama el corazón - Sr. Thatcher (Christopher Villiers) (2013) *Burton y Taylor - Milton Katselas (Stanley Townsend) (2013) *Cuando todo está perdido - Presentación e insertos (2013) *El juego de Ender - Almirante Chjamrajnager (Tony Mirrcandani) (2013) (versión Summit) *El submarino fantasma - Pavlov (Johnathon Schaech (2013) *Rush: Pasión y gloria - Alastair Caldwell (Stephen Mangan) (2013) *El corazón de la nación - Voces adicionales (2013) *Carrie - Sr. Hargensen (Hart Bochner) (2013) *Apuesta máxima - Harry Furst (John Heard) (2013) *Elysium - Presidente Patel (Faran Tahir) (2013) *Guerra Mundial Z - Jurgen Warmbrunn (Ludi Boeken) (2013) *Muerte en Tombstone - Padre Paul (James Carroll Jodan) (2013) *Son como niños 2 - Tommy Cavanaugh (Steve Austin) (2013) *El gran Gatsby - George Wilson (Jason Clarke) (2013) *Rápidos y furiosos 6 - Oakes (Matthew Stirling) (2013) *El llanero solitario - Collins (Leon Rippy) (2013) *Admisiones - Vladimir Polokov (Olek Krupa) (2013) *Mamá - Dr. Gerard Dreyfuss (Daniel Kash) (2013) *Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir - Yuri Komarov (Sebastian Koch) (2013) *G.I. Joe: El Contraataque - Firefly (Ray Stevenson) (2013) *La unión - Adli Abdulatif (Farouk Al-Fishawy) (2012) *Armas, chicas y apuestas - El vaquero (Jeff Fahey) (2012) *Mentiras mortales - Syd Felder (Stuart Margolin) (2012) (versión Videomax) *El código del miedo - Emil Docheski (Sándor Técsy) (2012) *El hombre de los puños de hierro - Monje (Andrew Ng) (2012) *Bienvenido a los 40 - Larry (Albert Brooks) (2012) *Ése es mi hijo - Gerald (Blake Clark) (2012) *Ted - Tom Skerritt (2012) *El vengador del futuro - Jefe de la fábrica (Andrew Moodie) (2012) *Hombres de negro III - Boris el animal (Jemaine Clement) (2012) *Battleship: Batalla naval - Capitán Browley (Rico McClinton) (2012) *Máxima seguridad - Warden Samuels (Ian Robison) (2012) *A toda madre - Animador (Kim Robillard) (2012) *El Rey Escorpión 3: Batalla por la redención - Ramusan (Temuera Morrison) (2012) *Cuando Santa cayó del cielo - Waldemar Wichteltod (Volker Lechtenbrink) (2011) *Tú sigues - Paul (Rob Moran) (2011) (versión Lionsgate) *Año nuevo - Pastor Edwin (Sean O'Bryan) (2011) *Contagio - Damian Leopold (Armin Rohde) (2011) *Súper 8 - Deputy Rosko (Michael Hitchcock) (2011) *Pase libre - Boshane (Danny Murphy) (2011) *Sanctum - Frank (Richard Roxburgh) (2011) *Sin límites - Morris Brandt (Ned Eisenberg) (2011) *Linterna Verde - Siniestro (Mark Strong) (2011) (trailer) *Los lentes mágicos de Moe - Maestro (2010) *Tropa de élite 2 - Voces adicionales (2010) *Encerrados (2010) - Irving (Danny Fennoy) (2ª versión) *¡Scooby-Doo! La maldición del monstruo del lago - Thornton "Thorny" Blake V (Ted McGinley) (2010) *El origen - Peter Browning (Tom Berenger) (2010) *Bajo el mismo techo - Chef Phillipe (Markus Flanagan) (2010) *Comer, rezar, amar - Luca Spaghetti (Giuseppe Gandini) (2010) *Robin Hood - Stone Mason Longstride (Mark Lewis Jones) (2010) *Calvin Marshall - Clérigo (Norman Malmberg) (2009) *El hombre sabio - Arlen Faber (Jeff Daniels) (2009) *La montaña embrujada - Agente (2009) *Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto - Ministro del Interior Horst Kathöfer (Michael Brandner) (2009) *Terminator: La salvación - General Olsen (Kevin Wiggins) (2009) (versión Warner) *Loco corazón - Jack Greene (Paul Herman) (2009) *Un sueño posible - Vendedor en la tienda (Laparee Young) / Entrenador Ed Orgeron (2009) *El último viaje de Chance - Gary Hargrove (Guy Boyd) (2009) *Persecución inminente - Max Brogan (Harrison Ford) (2009) *Ben 10: invasión alienígena - Max Tennyson (Barry Corbin) (2009) *Un hombre serio - Rabino Nachtner (George Wyner) (2009) *Bakhita - Padre Antonio (Francesco Salvi) (2009) *El hombre Rico y Lázaro - Lázaro (2009) *Miss Marzo - Insertos (2009) *Desaparecidas - Bobby Stiles (Ray Wise) (2008) *La tortura - Voces adicionales (2008) (2ª versión) *Se busca - Pekwarsky (Terence Stamp) (2008) *Amigas inseparables 2 - Bill Kerr (Kyle MacLachlan) (2008) *CJ7 - Ti (Stephen Chow) (2008) *Batman: El caballero de la noche - Detective Gerard Stephens (Keith Szarabajka) (2008) *Todo lo que quiero para Navidad - Arthur Nelson (Robert Pine) (2007) *Ben 10: carrera contra el tiempo - Max Tennyson (Lee Majors) (2007) *30 días de noche - Carter Davies (Nathaniel Lees) (2007) *Gángster americano - Alfonso Abruzzo (Yul Vazquez) (2007) *Seduciendo a un extraño - Voces adicionales (2007) *Tirador - Voces adicionales (2007) *El gran Houdini - Sr. Sugarman (Timothy Spall) (2007) *El lamento de la serpiente negra - Deke Woods (Leonard L. Thomas) (2006) *Alex Rider: Operación Stormbreaker - Smithers (Stephen Fry) (2006) *El último beso - Profesor Bowler (Harold Ramis) (2006) *Serpientes a bordo - Dr. Steven Price (Todd Louiso) (2006) *Eragon - Sloan (Steve Speirs) (2006) *Aceptados - Decano Richard Van Horne (Anthony Heald) (2006) *Re-Animado - Milt Apleday (Fred Willard) (2006) *Desafiando a los Gigantes - Jonathan Weston (Tommy McBride) (2006) *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte - Jimmy Legs (Christopher Adamson) (2006) *Garfield 2 - Dargis (Billy Connolly) (2006) *El peor de los miedos - Voces adicionales (2006) *Chiquito pero peligroso- Sr. Walken (Chazz Palminteri) (2006) *Entre golpes y patadas - Fred Simmons (Danny McBride) (2006) *Todos los hombres del rey - Willie Stark (Sean Penn) (2006) *Tsunami: El día después - Ian Carter (Chiwetel Ejiofor) (2006) *Sombras en el bosque - Walter (Michael McCoy) (2006) *El juego de sus vidas - Dent McSkimming (Terry Kinney) (2005) (Redoblaje) *Constantine - Midnite (Djimon Hounsou) (2005) *Venganza en el Sol Naciente - Inspector Maeda (Sokyu Fujita) (2005) *El imperio de los lobos - Charlier (Patrick Floersheim) (2005) *King Kong - Zelman (Pip Mushin) (2005) *XXx 2: Estado de emergencias - Comentarista en TV (2005) *El exorcismo de Emily Rose - Padre Moore (Tom Wilkinson) (2005) *El luchador - Jim J. Braddock (Russell Crowe) (2005) (versión DVD) *Star Wars episodio III: La venganza de los Sith - Eeth Koth (2005) *Terror en Amityville - Jefe de policía (Rich Komenich) (2005) *Nacho Libre - Promotor de lucha (2005) *Venganza de sangre - Vladimir (Michael Madsen) (2005) *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días - Sr. Sutton (Adam Godley) (2004) *El juego del miedo - Padre (Avner Garbi) (2004) *De-Lovely - Gabe (Jonathan Pryce) (2004) *Diario de una pasión - Frank Calhoun (Sam Shepard) (2004) (1ª versión) *Celular - Sargento Bob Mooney (William H. Macy) (2004) (2ª versión) *Érase una vez en México - Taxista (Tito Larriva) (2003) *Defendiendo a los niños - Jerry Posey (Carl Marotte) (2003) *Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones - Cliegg Lars (Jack Thompson) (2002) *En lo profundo del Lago Ness - Blay (Patrick Bergin) (2002) *Y ahora... Damas y Caballeros - Inspector de Policía (2002) *Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple - Darryl Zanuk (2001) *15 minutos - Robert Hawkins (Kelsey Grammer) (2001) *El esposo de otra mujer - Voces adicionales (2000) *El pequeño unicornio - Tiny (Joe Penny) (1998) *Mowgli: En busca del diamante - Kohabeez (Michael Des Barres) (1998) *Contra el enemigo - Walter Smith (Kevin Pollak) (1998) *Mecanismo de lo insólito - Iggy (Scott Glenn) (1997) *La niñera inocente - Frank O'Keefe (Tobin Bell) (1996) *La montaña embrujada - Edward Bult (Robert Vaughn) (1995) *El regreso de Annie - El Rey (un loop) (Tim Seekly) (1995) *Batman eternamente - Harvey Dent/Dos Caras (Tommy Lee Jones) (1995) *El imitador - Teniente Thomas Quinn (J.E. Freeman) (1995) *La Máscara - Teniente Kellaway (Peter Riegert) (1994) *El escudo de cristal - Ira Kern (Erich Anderson) (1994) *Money for Nothing - Sr. Kozlowski (Bernard Canepari) (1993) *Zona de impacto - Jimmy Detillo (Robert Pastorelli) (1993) *Las Tortugas Ninja III - Walker (Stuart Wilson) (1993) (doblaje original) *Extorsión sin límites - Murdoch (Donald Sutherland) (1992) *Héroe accidental - Wallace (Stephen Tobolowsky) (1992) *Arma mortal 3 - Tyrone (Gregory Millar) (1992) (doblaje original) *Mira quién habla también - Eddie (voz) (Damon Wayans) (1990) *Un tiro por la culata - MacArthur Stern (Gene Hackman) (1990) *Buenos muchachos - Frankie Carbone (Frank Sivero) (1990) (redoblaje) *Rocky V - Tony Duke (Tony Burton) (1990) (doblaje original) *Día Uno - J. Robert Oppenheimer (David Strathairn) (1989) *Fletch vive - Jimmy Lee Farnsworth (R. Lee Ermey) (1989) *Los cazafantasmas II - Dr. Janosz Poha (Peter MacNicol) (1989) (doblaje original) *Traición al amanecer - Agente Hal Maguire (J.T. Walsh) (1988) (doblaje original) *La mancha voraz - Sheriff Herb Geller (Jeffrey DeMunn)(1988) *El tercero en la demanda - Stephen Mills (Geoff Pierson) (1988) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño - Lorenzo (Clayton Landey) (1987) *Cuenta conmigo - Eyeball Chambers (Bradley Gregg) (1986) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy - Policía (Steve Eastin) / Voces adicionales (1985) *Fuerza vital - Dr. Bukovsky (Michael Gothard) (1985) *Invasión a los Estados Unidos - Cassidy (Eddie Jones) (1985) *En la cuerda floja - Luther (Graham Paul) (1984) *En un lugar del corazón - Comisario Royce Spalding (Ray Baker) (1984) *Los cazafantasmas - Comisionado (Norman Matlock) / Testigo (1984) (doblaje original) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno - Sacerdote (Jack Shea) / Novio de madre de Tina (Paul Grenier) / Voces adicionales (1984) *La estrella del 80 - Paul Snider (Eric Roberts) (1983) *Star Trek 2: La ira de Khan - Joachim (Judson Scott) (1982) *Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida - Pirata (Eddie Tagoe) (1981) (doblaje original) *Apocalypse Now - Jefe George Phillips (Albert Hall) (1979) (doblaje original) *THX 1138 - THX 1138 (Robert Duvall) (1971) (redoblaje) *Violencia en Laredo - Ed Gray (Mariano Vidal Molina) (1970) *Los siete magníficos - Harry Luck (Brad Dexter) (1960) (Redoblaje) Telefilmes *Polo norte (2014) - Santa Claus (Robert Wagner) *La profecía del juicio final (2011) - Locutor de radio (solo voz) *El arte de matar 2: La traición (2008) - Mark Sallas (Michael Phenicie) *Los últimos días del planeta Tierra (2006) - Oficial / Voces adicionales Series de TV Bill Smitrovich *Castle - Ben Davidson *La va vida sigue su curso - Andrew "Drew" Thacher (2ª voz) Danny Huston *American Horror Story: Coven - El hachero *American Horror Story: Freak Show - Massimo Dolcefino Matt Nable *Flecha - Ra's al Ghul *DC's Legends of Tomorrow - Ra's al Ghul Otros *Flash **Wade Eiling (Clancy Brown) (ep. 5) **Dr. Martin Stein/Firestorm (Victor Garber) (ep. 13) **Simon Stagg (William Sadler) *4 Blocks - Ali "Toni“ Hamady (Kida Khodr Ramadan) (2017-2018) *Lindas mentirosas - Kenneth DiLaurentis (Jim Abele) (2014-2015) *NCIS: Los Ángeles - Owen Granger (Miguel Ferrer) *Gotham - Capitán Harvey Bullock (Donal Logue) *Una serie de eventos desafortunados - Jacques Snicket (Nathan Fillion) *Invasión extraterrestre - Marcus (Christopher Shyer) *Plaza Sésamo - Beto (cápsula "Soy especial") *Cristela - Trent Culpepper (Sam McMurray) *Chica indiscreta (2007-2012) **Jeremiah Harris (Jay McInerney) (temp. 5) **Vendedor (Mark H. Dold) (temp. 1, ep. 6) **Hombre ayudado (Eugene Osborne Smith) (temp. 3, ep. 51) **Ed Conwell (Scott Bryce) (temp. 3, ep. 59) **Alphonse (Arno Chevrier) (temp. 4, ep. 67) **Tim Gunn (temp. 4, ep. 71) **Anfitrión de juegos (Simon Jutras) (temp. 6, ep. 120) **Alcalde Michael Bloomberg (temp. 6, ep. 121) **Policía #2 (Chris Hoch) (temp. 6, ep. 121) *Diarios de vampiros - Giuseppe Salvatore (James Remar) / Pastor Young (Michael Reilly Burke) / Cantinero (John Michael Weatherly) / Voces adicionales *La bestia - Charles Barker (Patrick Swayze) *Bored to Death - George (Ted Danson) (2ª temp.) *Construyendo un parque - Ron Swanson (Nick Offerman) *Lizzie McGuire - Edward Sanchez (Armando Molina) *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Agente Jim Brass (Paul Guilfoyle) *Sexo en la ciudad - Stanford Blatch (temp. 4) *O.C. Vidas ajenas - Dr. Neil Roberts / Sr. Herbert / Ross / Anunciador en baile *Drake & Josh - Sick Brakstone (Tony Longo) *Temblores - Twichel (Dean Norris) *Alias - Agente Fisher *Las Vegas - Kenny *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Ninjor *Los 4400 - Jefe de la Policía *Lost - Efren Salonga (Raymond Massey) (5ª temporada, ep. 89) *Academia de modelos - Marco (Pascal Liger) *Flipper - Dr. Keith Ricks (Brian Wimmer) *Doctor doctor - Richard Stratford (Tony Carreiro) *La niñera **Dr. Link (Doug Ballard) (temp. 1, ep. 15) **Jeffrey Needleman (Richard Kind) (temp. 2, ep. 2) *El mentalista **Noah (Geoff Pierson) (temp. 1, ep. 23) **Sam Bosco (Terry Kinney) (temp. 2) *Infieles - Narrador (doblaje mexicano) *Del montón - Jim Remis (David Koechner) *Power Rangers: Megaforce - Roba Sueños (Joseph Rye) *El séquito - Marvin (Paul Herman) (temp. 5, ep. 3) *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Sr. Malone / Superintendente Spellman / Capitán Jim Bob Sherwood *Henry Danger - Sr. Goocher *Bella y los Bulldogs - Sr. Kurtz *Power Rangers: Dino Charge/Power Rangers: Dino Supercharge - Guardián *The Protector - Dr. Kemal Erman (Yurdaer Okur) *Castle - Voces adicionales *Misterios sin resolver - Kevin D. Randle ("Lo inexplicable: El OVNI de Roswell, Nuevo México") (temp. 2, ep. 1) *Boardwalk Empire - Voces adicionales *Victorious - Voces adicionales Miniseries *La Biblia (2013) - Satanás (Mohamen Mehdi Ouazanni) *Los diez mandamientos (2006) - Amram (Louis Hilyer) Series animadas John DiMaggio *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Rico *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Sr. Vickle *Titán sim-biónico - Detective Blutosky / Sr. Igawa *Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po - Fung *The Loud House – Edwin Paul Eiding *Ben 10 - Max Tennyson *Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Max Tennyson *Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Max Tennyson *Ben 10: Omniverse - Max Tennyson Corey Burton *Los sábados secretos - V.V. Argost *Ben 10: Omniverse - V.V. Argost *Titán sim-biónico - Instructor de combate / Comandante de Galaluna Jeff Bennett *El campamento de Lazlo - General Hoo Ha *Shaggy y Scooby-Doo detectives - Dr. Eisenhorn *Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Tomar-Re Kevin Michael Richardson *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Tee (2ª voz) *Monstruos vs. Aliens - General Warren Monger Patrick Warburton *Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar - Buzz Lightyear *¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Sheriff Stone Tom Kane *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Dean Cain *Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios - Sailus (Monstruo marino del tanque) Rob Paulsen *Kim Possible - Cientifico #2 *T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Cerebro de Pájaro (2 eps.) Mark Hamill *KND: Los chicos del barrio - Barba Pegajosa (3ª voz) *DreamWorks Dragones - Alvin, el traidor (1ª voz) Otros *Ben 10 - Max Tennyson *Doug - Sr. Gil / Alcalde (versión Nickelodeon) *Harvey Birdman, abogado - Race Bannon *El show de Ren y Stimpy - Stimpy / Jasper (un ep.) *La Máscara - Tte. Kellaway (primeros eps.) *Gadget y los Gadgetinis - Reno *Mr. Bean (serie animada) - Mr. Bean *La leyenda del Príncipe Valiente - Príncipe Valiente *Daria - Padre de Kevin / Andrew Landon / Voces adicionales *Mimi y el Señor Bobo - Juanito Salsa (un ep.) *Pat el cartero - Pat Clifton *Thomas y sus amigos - Butch *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Kaz / Caballero Noble / Loco Wally / Voces adicionales *Sandokán - Sandokán (hasta el ep. 18) *Bananas en pijamas - Don Rata (desde ep. 23) *Escuela Wayside - Director Kidswatter *Aventuras en pañales - Hugo Pickles (temps. 1-3) *Rugrats crecidos - Hugo Pickles (un ep.) / Randy Carmichael *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - El Basurero (1ª voz) / Robo-Policía / Voces adicionales *El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera - Granpapi Rivera/Puma Loco (un ep.) *Los Simpson - Leon Kompowsky (temp. 3) / Bob Patiño (temp. 3) / Lloyd (temp. 24) *Las aventuras de Chico y Guapo - Sr. Angelo *Isla de mutantes - Joe dos patas *Bob el constructor (2015) -Two-Tonne *La casa de los dibujos - Genio / George Georgiopolis / Juez / Rey de la India / La Muerte / Monel de Dolores crecientes / Escroto / Hulk / Reverendo *Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Orco (1ª aparición) / Lionel Van Helsing / Dickie Tontón / Voces adicionales *¿Dónde está Wally? - Odlaw *Chowder - Policia Hoagie (2ª voz) *Los patos astutos - Aldo *Locos dieciséis - Entrenador Halder (4ª temp.) *Loonatics - Inmenso (Michael Clarke Duncan) *Hora de aventura - Hunson Abadeer (padre de Marceline) / Gork / Hombre de negocios / Rey Enorme *Crash Canyon - Sra. Mcgurck *Phineas y Ferb - Roger Doofensmirtz / Astronauta *Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Soldados clones (2ª voz) / Eeth Koth *Los Vengadores: los héroes más poderosos del planeta - T'Chaka/Pantera Negra original / Dr. Doom / Malekith *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Thanos *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Zemerik *DreamWorks Dragones - Mulch *Lego: Legends of Chima - Crominus *LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - Killow *T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - KIL-R *Las Tortugas Ninja - Cabeza de Piel (Leatherhead) *Grojband - Blade Stabbington *Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro - Hoyo del Indigno *Babar y las aventuras de Badou - General Huc *Los Ewoks - Jefe Chirpa (redoblaje) *MAD - Butch Cavendish *Pollo Robot - George W. Bush *Krypto, el Superperro - Buggy *Los castores cascarrabias - Viejo castor místico raro (ep. 8) / Gran Conejo (ep. 52) / Voces adicionales *Robotboy - Agente Especial (padre de Kurt; 2.ª voz) / Bromabots *Titán sim-biónico - Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín - Voces adicionales *Duck Dodgers - Sargento Vásquez / Voces adicionales *La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Voces adicionales *Ardilla Miedosa - Voces adicionales *Backyardigans - Voces adicionales *Max Steel - Voces adicionales *Invasor Zim - Voces adicionales Anime Chō *Hi Score Girl - Jiiya *Naruto - Hakaku Hozumi Gōda *Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Hokuto *Beyblade: Metal Masters - Hokuto Unshō Ishizuka *Pokémon: Generación Avanzada - Víctor Winstrate *Cyborg 009 - Dr. Claus Van Bogoot Otros *Voltron, defensor del universo (Leones) - Sven (debut) *Bleach - Baigon / Jirobo Ikkanzaka *Inuyasha - Suikotsu *Doraemon - Anciano desconocido (ep. "Princesa Luna") *Blue Seed - Primer Ministro de Japón *Koni Chan - Mero Mero *Mirmo Zibang - Dr. Hakase *Naruto - Hiashi Hyūga / Hizashi Hyūga / Consejero / Höki *Dragon Ball - Bora (1ª voz) / Kenta Karaaku/El Hombre más Poderoso *Dragon Ball Super - Bills *Monster Rancher - Color Pandora *Fuerza G: Guardianes del espacio - Dirk Audaz *Kenichi - Mototsugu Shirahama *Deltora Quest - Fardeep / Gigante enigmático (ep. 51) / Voces adicionales *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades - Pharao de Esfinge / Espectros de la 1ª prisión (versión de TV) *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Leichter *El Jinete Sable y los comisarios estrella - Bólido *Frontera sin ley - Heidelnoir *Zatch Bell - Profesor Hakase *Pokémon - Recepcionista / Narrador de batallas de la liga Johto / Mayordomo de la Princesa Salvia / Drayden / Voz en Central de Metro / Sr. Gold *Bakugan - Taylean Ventus *Soul Hunter - Chin To / Fei Ling *Las aventuras de Fly - Killvurn *Las chicas superpoderosas Z - Peludito *Espíritu de lucha - Jason Ozuma *Eyeshield 21 - Jimmy Simard (mariscal de campo en pruebas) / Hermano de Jim *D'Artacan y los 3 mosqueperros - Capitán Widimer *La novicia rebelde - Canciller Kurt Von Schuschnigg (dos eps., uno en persona y otro en el radio) *Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm - Comprador en el mercado / Amo de la casa / Hermano de Josephine / Príncipe *Supercampeones - Voces adicionales *Los siete pecados capitales - Dr. Dana *Mob Psycho 100 - Jefe Espíritu (ep. 1) *Violet Evergarden - Aldo *Black Clover - Hamon Caseus *Entrevistas con chicas monstruo - Vicedirector *Joker Game - Jean Victorie *Baki - Dave Películas animadas Tim Allen *Toy Story 4 - Buzz Lightyear (2019) *Wifi Ralph - Buzz Lightyear (2018) *Toy Story 3 - Buzz Lightyear (2010) *Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas - Auto Buzz Lightyear (2006) *Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza - Buzz Lightyear (2000) *Toy Story 2 - Buzz Lightyear (1999) *Toy Story - Buzz Lightyear (1995) John DiMaggio *Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos - Rico (2012) *Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido - Ministro de Otoño (2009) *Madagascar 2 - Rico (2008) *Madagascar - Rico (2005) Hugo Weaving *Happy Feet 2: El pingüino - Noah *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes - Noctus *Happy Feet: El pingüino - Noah Bart Fasbender *Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? - Andrew Landon *Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? - Andrew Landon Paul Eiding *Ben 10: El secreto del Omnitrix - Max Tennyson *Ben 10: Destrucción Alienígena - Max Tennyson Otros *Los Pitufos en la aldea perdida - Papá Pitufo *My Little Pony: La película - Boyle *Mune: El guardián de la luna - Leeyoon *La vida secreta de tus mascotas - Alitas *Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas - Chief Chick *Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai - Rey Luna / Raiden (Ralph Fiennes) *Mortadelo y Filemón contra Jimmy el Locuaz - El Súper *Pocahontas - Ben *Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos - Alfred *Tom y Jerry: El cascanueces - Primer Ministro Suertudo *Tom y Jerry: Rumbo a Marte - Buzz Ampolla (Blister) *Las chicas superpoderosas reinan - Peludito *La piedra y el pingüino - Rocko (James Belushi) *El principito - Profesor de la academia *Final Fantasy: El espíritu en nosotros - Capitán Gray Edwards *El cadáver de la novia - Lord Barkis *Robots - Jack Hammer *Amigos inseparables - Chanticleer *Shrek tercero - Guardia #1 *El zorro y el sabueso 2 - Jefe *Los campeones de la lucha libre - Dragon Rojo Sr. *Scooby-Doo! Música de vampiros - Vincent Van Helsing *Scooby-Doo ¡Piratas a la vista! - Capitán Barba de zorrillo *Scooby-Doo y el abominable hombre de las nieves - Alphonse LaFleur *KND: Los chicos del barrio - Operación C.E.R.O. - Barba Pegajosa *Amigos salvajes 2 - Rufus *Locos por las nueces - Mapache (trailer) *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Rico (Conrad Vernon) *Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio - Sr. Estevez (Carlos Alazraqui) *Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y ¡Kaboom! - Miembro del consejo municipal *La estrella de Belén - Voces adicionales *Enredados - Voces adicionales *Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas - Voces adicionales *Babar y el padre de la Navidad - Zephir (redoblaje mexicano) Películas de anime Kōichi Yamadera *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Bills *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Bills *Dragon Ball Super: Broly - Bills Otros *Los padrinos de Tokio - Gin *Steamboy, la máquina de vapor - Dueño de fábrica *Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz - Duelista #2 *Cowboy Bebop: La pelicula - Ladrón en minisúper #1 *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo - Odiseo Documentales *Gracias Señor Presidente - Jon Stewart *Luz blanca, lluvia negra - Editor de cómic *Torre de marfil - Andrew DelBanco Cortos/Epeciales animados Tim Allen *Toy Story: Olvidados en el Tiempo - Buzz Lightyear (2014) *Toy Story de Terror - Buzz Lightyear (2013) *Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex - Buzz Lightyear (2012) *Toy Story Toons: Extra Small - Buzz Lightyear (2011) *Toy Story Toons: Vacaciones en Hawaii - Buzz Lightyear (2011) Otros *Ant-Man - Dr. Hank Pym / Ant-Man (Dee Bradley Baker) (2017) *Lego Star Wars: El Gran Mercenario - Boba Fett (Rob Paulsen) (2010) Videojuegos Fred Tatasciore *Call of Duty: Black Ops II - Nikolai Belinski *Call of Duty: Black Ops III - Nikolai Belinski / Nikolai 1.0 *Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 - Nikolai Belinski Otros *Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney Pixar - Buzz Lightyear *Fable II - Aldeanos / Tenderos / Voces adicionales *Fable III - Aldeanos / Tenderos / Voces adicionales *Halo 3 - Sargento Pet Stacker / Voces adicionales *Halo 3: ODST - Voces adicionales *Monopoly - Mr. Monopoly *Alan Wake - Dr. Hartman *Darksiders - Ángeles / Arcángeles *Lego Island - Informativo *LEGO Dimensions - Lord Voldemort *Lego DC Super-Villains - Dos Caras *Batman: Arkham City - El Guasón *Halo 4 - El Didacta *League of Legends - Vladimir / Maestro Yi / Heimerdinger / Swain *Detroit Become Human - Hank Anderson *Dead Rising 3 - Zhi *Dead Rising 4 - Frank West *Disney Infinity - Buzz Lightyear *Smite - Tyr *Star Wars: Battlefront - Boba Fett *Star Wars: Battlefront II - Boba Fett *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Hanzō la salamandra (2016) *Overwatch - Reaper *Crackdown - Rodrigo "Montana" Alvarez *Perfect Dark Zero - Voces adicionales Telenovelas y series brasileñas Marcos Caruso *Corazón de estudiante - Raul Gouveia *Mujeres apasionadas - Carlos *Como una ola - Dr. Prata *Páginas de la vida - Alex *Deseo prohibido - Padre Inácio *Cuento encantado - Patácio Peixoto *Avenida Brasil - Leleco Araujo *El Canto de la Sirena - Dr. Jotabê *Preciosa Perla - Arlindo Pacheco *Reglas del juego - Feliciano Stewart *La trampa - Pedro William Guimarães "Pedrito" Ary Fontoura *La favorita - Silverio *Acuarela del amor - Jacques Conti *La cura - Dr. Turídio Guedes *Dinosaurios y robots - Isaías Junqueira Alves "Zazá" *Las brasileñas - Jardel *Gabriela - Coriolano Damasceno *Rastros de mentiras - Dr. Lutero Moura Cardoso *¡Qué vida buena! - Joaquín José Pereira "Quinziño" *Orgullo y pasión - Afránio Cavalcante "Barón de oro verde" Caio Junqueira *La ley y el crimen - Homero *Río de intrigas - Joca *José de Egipto -Simeón *Los milagros de Jesús - Pedro Paulo Betti *La vida sigue - Jonás Macedo *Lado a lado - Mario Cavalcanti *Rock story - Haroldo Saboya *El otro lado del paraíso - Lic. Mauricio Gómez Celso Frateschi *Escrito en las estrellas - Jardel *El astro - Nelson Cerqueira Cláudio Gabriel *Sansón y Dalila - Heber *Fuera de control - Gaspar Brandão Ivan de Almeida *La esclava Isaura - Joao *Dos caras - Misael Otávio Augusto *Por siempre - Vicente Martins *Sombras del ayer - César Venturini Otros *Uga Uga - Ladislau Pomeranz (Mário Gomes) *Amazonia - Juvenal Antunes (Diogo Vilela) *Río del destino - Cirso (2ª voz) (Gésio Amadeu) *Insensato corazón - Delegado Marcos Rossi (Ricardo Pavão) *La guerrera - Garcés (Jayme Periard) / Voces adicionales *Máscaras - Zezé (Roberto Bomtempo) *La sombra de Helena - Pedro Paulo (Eduardo Galvão) *Hombre nuevo - Jesús Hernández (Hubert Aranha) *Imperio - Lic. Merival Porto (Roberto Pirillo) *Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida - Inspector Gustavo Méndez (Élcio Romar) *Partes de mí - José Renato Werneck (Jonas Bloch) *Totalmente diva - Comandante Magallanes (Zé Victor Castiel) *La dama de la libertad - Caldera de Souza Prestes (Jairo Mattos) *El rico y Lázaro - Rey Eliaquim (Leonardo Medeiros) *Bajo presión - José Luis Almeida (Luís Melo) Dirección de doblaje DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Apuesta máxima *Cuando todo está perdido *Ja'mie: Chica de escuela privada *Hola chicas Candiani Dubbing Studios *He-Man y los amos del universo *Mientras somos jóvenes *Navidad en El Camino Centauro Comunicaciones *Handsome Devil *Real Rob (temp. 2-) *El rey de la polca IDF *Crímenes mayores (temp. 5-) *Rush Hour: Una pareja explosiva *Bella y los Bulldogs (temp. 2) Sebastians *Hostages *Revolución *Forever Grupo Macías *Alcatraz *Brotherhood Otros *Crímenes mayores (temps. 1-4) (Art Sound México) *He-Man y los amos del universo (Audiomaster 3000) *Empire of Lust (2015) (SIGE Produciendo) Estudios y empresas del doblaje *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Audiomaster 3000 *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Centauro Comunicaciones - Grupo Centauro CDMX *Central Entertainment *CineDub (desde 2019) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House (hasta 2017) *Fogarty Studios - Mystic Sound S.A. *Globo *Grupo Macías *IDF *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *LAS Dubbing *Lola MX *Mad Pencil Studio *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Pink Noise México *Producciones Grande *Producciones Salgado *Roman Sound *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SISSA - Oruga *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *Telespeciales, S.A. *Voltaic Studios México Comerciales *Shampoo Medicasp (Colombia - Septiembre 2017) Dato a destacar *Por algún tiempo José Luis se tuvo que retirar del mundo del doblaje, esto debido a que se mudó junto con su familia fuera de la Ciudad de México donde prácticamente están todos los estudios de doblaje. Fue por eso que algunos de sus personajes como Hugo Pickles de Aventuras en pañales fueron tomados por otros talentosos artistas. Enlaces de interés *Entevista a los actores José Luis Orozco junto con Arturo Mercado Jr. y Jesús Barrero sobre el doblaje de Toy Story 3, para el programa "Cinexesos Cine TV" (Cine en Linea.NET) Enlaces Externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Bravo